


Blind

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 10. Mag realizes that some things can't be seen with the eyes. Prompt was: "Mag/Nathan, blindfolds."</p><p>
  <i>She had one moment of bliss after her sight was returned, with Nathan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Mag doesn't really regret leaving GeneCo. The digital corneas caused her more trouble than they were worth, trapping her in the unhappy life of an indentured servant.

She had one moment of bliss after her sight was returned, with Nathan. Even that had been tainted -- she felt like she was betraying Marni's memory. But she understood his pervading loneliness better than anyone, and so they had taken comfort in each other for a time.

And, oh! What bliss it was! She had surprised him by asking him to tie a blindfold around her eyes, thick enough to obscure her enhanced vision into total blackness.

Untainted by sight, her fingers and skin held the memories of touches and caresses that were so careful and yet so intense that she had been driven nearly mad from the desire for more. The hot panting of breath held in naturally acute ears, the sensation of being filled -- of knowing the bliss of lovemaking, even as the world was falling apart around them. He could have been any man, and she any woman... and that was enough.

These eyes that could do more than see couldn't hold that which could never be seen and only be felt. These eyes were never truly hers, and were something she needed no longer. These eyes couldn't comprehend the truth: that there was bliss in blindness.

Come take these eyes. I would rather be blind.

_*Fin*_


End file.
